Air-drying of garments is commonly done by hanging the garments on standard clothes hangers or clotheslines. Clips or clothespins are commonly used for hanging clothes to dry. Many variations of the clothespin have been developed for various uses. One variation employs a pivot between a lever operated proximal end and a jaw or clamp mechanism at a distal end. The distal end is manipulated by the levers at the proximal end, actuating a spring against a pivot to open the distal end of the clothespin.